Toy vehicle playsets and track sets are popular among children of varied ages, and a variety of track configurations have previously been provided that include various features to add to the excitement a child experiences while playing with the toy. For instance, toy vehicle playsets and track sets have been provided having portions of the track that are moveable and that may change position with respect to other portions of the track during play. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,166 to Stephens discloses a collapsible toy automobile race course that acts as a spring and may assume a relaxed collapsed position in one condition, and an extended taut position in another condition. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,723 to Asbach discloses a toy simulated exploding shack that is actuated by a toy car running through the doors of the shack, which in turn causes various panels of the shack to move, ultimately simulating an explosion of the shack. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,583 discloses a toy vehicle parking facility having a rotatable and vertically moveable turntable that carries a toy vehicle to a designated floor to either move the toy vehicle to a parking spot or away from the parking spot and down a ramp to exit the toy parking facility. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,716 to Nuttall discloses a toy vehicle track set having a moveable, spiral track portion that may be raised and lowered to different elevations during play.
While the foregoing configurations do provide changeable configurations of various toy vehicle track set elements during play, there remains an ongoing need to provide toy vehicle track set features capable of maintaining the interest of a child and increasing the excitement and amusement they experience when playing with a toy racetrack. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a toy vehicle track set with varying play patterns that modify the track set configuration so as to further enhance the excitement and amusement offered to a child as they engage in such play.